


Hard to Love

by TiffanyC1



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyC1/pseuds/TiffanyC1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't understand why Roman and Seth love him when they'd be better off without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Love

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize does not belong to me, it belongs to WWE. Don’t sue me. The title comes from the song of the same name by Lee Brice. I don't own that either.

Author’s Note: I have NO idea where this came from and I apologize.

Warning: At the very least, this story deals with serious self-worth issues, and possibly depression. Read at your own discretion.

DSRDSRDSRDSR

He doesn’t understand why they love him. He’s gutter trash, the son of a criminal and a prostitute who often had to scramble to survive, they both have loving, supportive, happy families. They both finished high school, hell Roman graduated from college, he dropped out of school at sixteen. They’re both reasonably well-adjusted, he’s a prickly, paranoid, bundle of nerves, full of quirks, habits, and eccentricities.

He has nothing to offer them. He’s nothing compared to them. Seth is crazy talented, and has an amazing career behind and in front of him; Roman has the potential to be one of the biggest stars in the business. Dean’s the guy known for bloodbath matches and the ability to take and give a lot of punishment.

They’d be better off without him, it’s clear that Seth and Roman are crazy about each other. They work well together in and out of the ring. They don’t need him and all his baggage weighing them down. He can crawl back to the independents, make a reasonably decent living, and let them enjoy their careers and each other.

Whenever he starts planning his withdrawal, which is at least once a day, they’re there. There with their kisses, soft touches, and intense lovemaking that weakens his resolve. What’s worse is that they’re forever telling him how much they love him, how much they need and want him in their lives.

‘Why?!’ He wants to scream at them. ‘I’m nothing! I’m worthless! I’m the single most unlovable person either of you has probably ever met. You’d both be so much better off without me and my bullshit.’ 

He doesn’t say that of course, but they seem to sense it anyway. That’s when the big guns come out. That’s when Roman will pull him into his lap and hold him tight, just because. When Seth, an incorrigible snuggler, will insist on Dean sleeping in the middle.

Finally, after a bad day, he gets the nerve to ask Roman why they won’t let him leave and be happy with each other like they deserve. The big Samoan gives him a long hard look and then pulls him into his lap, holding him tight in those big, strong arms.

“Listen to me, Dean. I want you to really listen to me. Seth and I love you, all of you, every quirk and weird habit you’ve got.” He presses a kiss to Dean’s forehead. “Believe in us, Dean, if you believe nothing else. Believe in Seth and me, and believe that we love you and we’re going to love you for a very long time.”

For whatever reason, those words broke something in Dean. He buried his face in Roman’s shoulder and sobbed. He vaguely felt Roman stroking his hair and shushing him, telling him again and again how much Roman loved him. After a few minutes, he felt Roman carry to their bed and set him down just long enough to pull the blankets back and get the two of them settled.

Maybe one day, Dean will be able to make them hate him enough that they’ll let him leave and have the happily ever after they deserve; but it won’t be today. If Seth and Roman have their way, it’ll probably be never, but there a small, slowly growing part of Dean that’s strangely okay with that.

The End


End file.
